Come On Get Higher
by ohmycarlisletwilight23
Summary: This is part of my fic I will, it goes into the wedding night, Therefore, Meg and Guy fic. If you have not read my Fic I will you might want to before you read this.


**Come on Get Higher**

**Hey Guys well as most of you know I am currently writing A Meg, Guy Fic called I will, this is part of it about their wedding Night, I found myself wanted to go a little further than my T rating would allow me to do so this is here to let my mind play ha-ha.**

**Plot: Guy and Meg are married (finally) and this is their wedding night, full of Love and action :P **

**Rated M- as I know my mind is going to wander. **

**Music: Come on Get higher Matt Nathanson.**

Guy Looked to Meg, now his wife, how long he had waited for this moment. To be married, to be hers and hers his completely, as he looked at her, he wondered how he had ever thought of loving someone else, when they first met, she had infuriated him; he did not know at the time that she was a scared woman. Whose father wanted her to be possession of a man and it did not matter if he loved her or not. He now understood that this was why she was so angry at him while they spent their time incarcerated. He looked again to Meg, now sitting a little away from him, talking to his brother Archer about what he was not sure. Meg caught his eyes and grinned to him. He found himself grinning back to her.

He moved his way through the crowd of Villagers of Locksley in the manor. Who had come to celebrate with a man a few months ago wanted dead. He moved towards his wife, placing an arm around her waist as he stood behind her.

'I think it might be time to retire, My Lady' he whispered, his voice thick with desire.

'We are to stay here tonight? Guy' She replied.

'That we are. Call it a favour from the gang' he replied.

Meg smiled, it seemed fitting that there first night as man and wife was to be in Guy's home.

'So are you coming?' Guy laughed, holding out his hand.

'But the Guests' Meg replied.

'Ssssssssh, do not worry my heart' Guy looked to Archer who nodded.

'Now ladies and gentleman I am sorry but it seems that the newlyweds are about to leave' Archer called, 'this means the celebrations are ending'

'What does this mean?' Meg whispered, 'Leaving but we are not leaving'

'But they do not know that we make it look like we are and then sneak back in' Guy replied.

'Not really the romantic way I thought this was going to go' Meg muttered.

Guy took Meg's hand and helped her into the carriage and it began to pull away. They waited until they were in the just outside the forest then they got out; Guy paid the carriage for the trouble. He took hold of Meg and began to take her the back way to the manor.

RHRHRHRH

Archer met them at the entrance of the manor.

'All is clear, the place is empty for the night' He smiled, 'I hope that you have a nice night'

'Thank you, Archer, I mean brother' Meg kissed his cheek.

Guy nodded, 'And who is going to be here in the morning?' he asked.

'Allan will come to make sure that no one is in the house, now I must get back to the gang'

Guy took hold of Meg's hand and led her into the manor. He led her up into his room, stopping at the door.

'Guy, what is it?' Meg asked concerned.

'It's something I forgot to do' Guy picked her up and took her across the threshold.

'Guy, put me down' Meg half protested, if she was being honest with herself she always felt safe when she was with him.

'As you wish' as he plonked her on the bed.

Meg bit her lips, licking dry lips with her tongue, this of course was not the first time that she had shared a bed with Guy, but this time Guy would be expecting something. He had always been a gentleman to her when they were married, what if now he was not such a gentleman, what if he did not care for such gentleness anymore.

'Meg, Get a grip' she said to herself, but a little too loudly.

'Meg, what is the matter?' Guy asked his eyes wide in terror.

'It's nothing' Meg looked down to the floor.

'Meg' Guy took hold of her, placing his hand on her chin and gently lifting it up to meet her eyes, 'Please tell me what is the matter?'

'You will think I am a stupid girl again' Meg tried to look away.

'I will not think you are a stupid girl, you are my wife' Guy replied, 'Please tell me'

'Will it hurt?' Meg voice croaked out.

'What will hurt?' Guy said, then it dawned on him, 'It may do, but it will pass, I do not want to hurt you, you must believe me and if you do not want to. I will wait'

'I did not mean that you had to wait' Meg replied, 'I am just a little afraid'

'I never thought I would see the day' Guy chuckled.

Meg laughed too, she was not sure why she was so worried she was with the man she loved, if he told her it may hurt but he did not mean it why was she still worried about it.

RHRHRHRH

Guy stepped to close the distance, 'Now are you sure that you want to do this?' he asked.

Meg nodded unable to get the words to come to her mouth.

Guy put his fingers to her neck and began to trace the outline of her neck, Meg felt herself melt into his touch. She turned to face him and claimed his mouth, Biting and sucking, she felt his tongue meet hers. Then her mouth was left alone, with Guy moving his mouth down her neck and his hands slowly undressing her. Meg felt all the air leave her lungs and found herself unable to breathe.

'Meg, sweetheart it is alright you have to trust me'

'I do' Meg replied.

Guy stopped for a moment, he moved away from her, leaving an emptiness feeling the heart of Meg, where had he gone. The next moment she opened her eyes and turned to face him, he had removed his shirt and now was only standing in his leather breeches. She looked at his bare chest she felt her heart flutter; she took a step bravely in front of him.

'Guy' she sighed, tracing her fingers up his chest.

As she did this Guy felt that his heart was about to jump out of his chest, he had never had a woman touch him like that, neither had he ever had that reaction to a woman's touch, but this was not any woman this was Meg, his Meg. He let out a soft moan.

Meg immediately pulled her hand away, 'I'm sorry, did I hurt you?'

'No' Guy laughed, there was a hint of a smile on his lips, 'You made me happy, my love'

'Me?' she looked to him.

'Yes you' he smiled kissing the top of her nose.

It seemed all the courage she need, she stood up and kissed his mouth, passionately once more, he gently picked her up as he let the dress fall on the floor. He moved her towards the best, never taking her eyes off her.

Meg was feeling braver now; she moved her hands to his back and began to kiss down his neck. As she did this Guy cupped her breasts in her hands and began to gently caress them. Meg felt herself moan as he did this, Guy smiled, knowing that she had just experienced what he had a mere few moments ago.

Meg could feel Guy's arousal against her stomach. It intrigued her to what was underneath his trousers at this moment, she began to untie them and relieve Guy of his confines, he continued to shower her with kisses from her head, neck, shoulders, breast, when he got there he took he nipple in his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue, Meg's Breath became very rugged. He continued his trail of kisses down her stomach, particularly kissing her scar. It was one of the main reasons that they were together.

He moved his hand up her thighs, if only to make sure that he was taking this slowly enough for her.

'Guy, please' she cried.

'What?' Guy said.

'I need you' Meg breathed.

Guy smiled, 'Are you sure my love?'

'Yes I am sure' Meg nodded.

Guy gently eased himself inside her and began to slowly draw himself in and out, Meg felt a little discomfort at the beginning but she knew he would not harm her; she pressed her hands on his back. She may have done it a little too tightly as she felt something inside her break. She felt a tear down her eyes.

'It's alright my love, it will pass I promise' Guy used his finger and wiped away the tear.

'I know. Keep going' she smiled.

Guy again began to pick up speed thrusting in and out of her, he was right of course he was right the pain began to subside, and Meg found herself actually like what Guy was doing, However, he was not going fast enough. She began to buck to meet him. Guy took this as a good thing and began to quicken his pace, he knew he was close, but this was not about him tonight this was about his wife, and he wanted her to know that lovemaking did not have to be a chore but a pleasurable experience.

Meg kissed his mouth, she loved this man, then she felt something very strange, she suddenly had the urge to scream but not from pain but from pleasure.

Guy felt her muscles tighten around him member, he put his mouth to her ears 'It's alright my darling let go of it'

Meg gasped and relaxed, 'Guy of Gisborne, I … Love ….You' she screamed.

Guy followed her shortly after, filling her with his seed. He kissed her mouth as he rolled of her, bringing her close to him. 'I love you Meg, always and forever, I am one lucky man' he kissed her hair.

She snuggled in the warmth of her husband. 'I will always love you, thank you for tonight, the way it was described to me was not how it was'

'I wanted to make this night perfect for you my wife, and do you think Mother's or Father's would tell their children the truth' He whispered.

She began to trace, her fingers up and down his chest, it was nice to lie on it but was rather firm, she began to kiss it up and down.

Overcome with tiredness, with about what happened throughout the day she drifted off into a peaceful and amazing sleep. Guy watched her asleep, she was happy there was a trace of a smile across her perfect lips, he continued to hold her and he too drifted off to sleep, the first night together as man and wife had been the best night of his life.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like it, if you haven't read I will you might want to try that out too, anyway thanks again.**

**Emma **


End file.
